Prehistoric Park: Death Reversed
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: A rewrite of the original: After Nigel's last trip, he hired a new person to capture ancient animals. And he means business.
1. Finding a Spined Monster

Prehistoric Park

Finding a Spined Monster

After Nigel Marvin's last mission into the past, a new hunter entered the park's service: Ronald Pinkerton.

He was to find prehistoric creatures and bring them back to the present, and this is the story of his first mission: to find a sail-backed Dimetrodon, an ancestor of all mammals on Earth.

The New Guy

A real-world version of the _Halo_ Warthog drove up to the gates of Prehistoric Park.

Its driver was Ronald Pinkerton, an ex-Canadian Forces fighter pilot and game hunter.

"Well, I was told to come to this place at the request of Nigel Marvin, but I still have no clue why a TV crew had to come with me!"

The camera crew shrugged.

"'Rescuing prehistoric creatures from extinction'. Ha! Everyone knows that you can't clone something that's been dead for over 1000 years, let alone 65 million!"

The gate opened and Ron drove in. he nearly ran into a huge animal.

"Holy shit! That's Ruyangosaurus, a sauropod dinosaur! But those things are extinct!"

Then they got to a rope bridge. It had recently been strengthened to hold up the Warthog.

Ron calmly drove across until he saw a huge, 30 foot crocodile.

"Is that...a Deinosuchus? Where the hell did he get these things?"

They got to Nigel's treehouse.

Ron entered and a small bird-like animal landed on his shoulder.

"What the? A Microraptor?"

"She likes you."

Nigel Marvin walked over and chuckled.

"She? It's a female?"

The conversationalist nodded.

"Where'd you get them? I mean, I've seen the herd of Ruyangosaurus, that bloody Deinosuchus and now this Microraptor."

"Microraptors. There's more: 3 more."

"Answer my question."

"We use a device to travel back in time to save these little things."

"LITTLE? Those Titanosaurs are over 40 meters long and weigh over 5 tons! But I do get your point."

"I'm going to a conference in Paris and I need you to continue my work until I get back. Here's your first...mission, you could call it."

He gave Ron a picture.

It was of a sail-backed reptile with sharp teeth.

"This is a Dimetrodon, right? One of those mammal-like reptiles?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm supposed to get one back by any means possible, sans death? Sure, I can handle that."

Nigel sighed.

"You can bring back other animals as well, as long as you get the Dimetrodon back."

Ron loaded his M4A1 Carbine with 5.56mm darts.

"Ok, what next?"

"Follow Bob. He'll take you to the capture pen."

Ron walked to his Warthog, which was being looked at by the park's head keeper, Bob.

"Nice vehicle you've got here!"

"It helps. So where's the capture pen?"

"Over there, about a mile east, but we're strengthening the walls. Don't recover anything too big!"

"Don't worry, I'll dart the Dimes before I drag them back to the future!"

Bob shook his head.

"Dimes? Oh, no. That bloody Dimetrodon!"

Ron drove to the capture pen in his Warthog.

"So, how do I get to the past?"

One of the capture team grabbed a remote and activated the time portal.

"Ok, to the past we go! 280 million years ago, ready or not, here we come!"

Ron drove through the portal, and the Warthog entered the past.

The many things missing were grass, trees and other modern plants, and the area had changed. (AN: Think Walking with Monsters, where the Dimetrodon nested)

"Now, let's set up cam-"

A small creature landed on Ron's head.

"Son of a bitch!"

It was a hatchling Dimetrodon, that dropped down from the trees above.

He picked the miniature killer off his head.

"Cute little bugger. Well, that was easy, but the more, the merrier. They climbed into the trees, so grab the ladder on the Warthog and grab them."

But they were being watched by a bigger threat: an adult Dimetrodon.

Five more miniature Dimetrodons were found and put into a cage.

Then Ron found a copycat of the predator sail-back: Edaphosaurus, a plant eating mammal-like reptile.

"Big guy, but-"

Ron turned to see the carnivore version of Edaphosaurus looking at his team.

"Oh, shit."

Ron shouldered his M4A1 and took aim at the adult killer.

One dart went into the sail, and that got the murder's attention.

"Great, now I've got to run for the next ten minutes!"

But thankfully, the Dimetrodon didn't want to eat the large man.

It wanted the Edaphosaurus herd.

It attacked the plant eaters, but this gave the Air Force pilot an idea.

Two birds with one stone: the Dimetrodons, adult and mini, and the Edaphosaurus herd.

"Bob's going to be pissed."

The man pulled out a flare gun.

The herd didn't see it coming, and they ran to a secondary time portal set up by the first team, and Ron activated it.

The herd of 16 Edaphosaurs and the pissed off, hungry Dimertron entered the 21st century.

"Bob's going to be really pissed." Back in Prehistoric Park, Bob was raving.

"He brought back 17 bloody Dimetrodons!"

Then the Warthog came through.

"16 Edaphosaurs, 1 adult Dimetrodon and 6 babies! Not a bad haul if you ask me, Bob!"

Different then my usual stories, but I'm a Jack of all trades.

I loved Prehistoric Park when I first saw it, and when no new episodes came out, I was pissed, so I decided to write a 7th episode with my OC joining the crew and bringing a famous reptile: Dimetrodon, an ancestor of all mammals, including us.

Next Time: a famous dinosaur joins the park from 200 million years ago: Dilophosaurus.

Ja Ne!


	2. Duel Crests

Prehistoric Park

Duel Crests

Nigel walked into the new pen for the Dimetrodons.

"Wow! How did you get so many?"

Ron smirked.

"I'm good at my job. So, when are you going off for that conference in Paris?"

"Tomorrow. What are planning?"

"A misunderstood dinosaur that I want to bring back."

"There are a lot of them, Ron."

"Early Jurassic. That's your only hint."

The early Mesozoic Era was an unknown, but the most famous mystery was the twin crested lizard: Dilophosaurus.

Ron looked around and showed the picture of Dilophosaurus to the camera.

"Damn thing's famous because of _Jurassic Park_, but that was a genetically engineered one, hence the different appearance and size. I'm going after the big one: 3 meters long, 2 high and it weighs half a ton. Not sure about the weight, though. Still, I'm one hell of a game hunter, and few animals escape me for long." (AN: He's not perfect, just damn good)

Ron cocked his M4A1 and climbed into the Warthog.

"Ron!"

He turned to see Nigel.

"It's about what you're picking up."

"Any special requests?"

"Coelophysis was still alive as of 200 million years ago, right?"

Ron nodded.

"You want me to pick one up."

Nigel nodded.

"I hate cannibals."

Ron started the engine and looked at the camera.

"Coelophysis means 'Hollow form', and as many paleontologists know, the young of the same species were found in the crest area of the skeletons of the first ones found. I hate the damn things."

Ron and his Warthog entered the time portal, entering the Mesozoic Era, 200 million years ago.

"Well, I hate my life."

Ron climbed out and looked at the area.

"Ok, I'll tranq the damn thing once we find one-holy shit!"

A number of Compsognathus or Compies, ran underfoot of Ron.

"What the? Compsognathus: 'Pretty Jaw', my ass. These little bastards are the ancestors of the birds via Archaeopteryx, although they died out at the same time. I wonder what they're running from."

He turned, then jumped on the cameraman.

"GET DOWN!"

A female Dilophosaurus, judging by its' size, which was big, (AN: rule of thumb when it comes to theropod dinosaurs: the big ones are always girls) jumped over the Warthog after a prosauropod, Ron guessed.

"Well, there's my main target."

Then a smaller dinosaur jumped onto the jeep.

The planform told him everything.

This was a Coelophysis, the famous cannibal dinosaur.

"I have half a mind to kill that thing and the other half agrees."

He shot the 3rd Generation dinosaur. (AN: Because it's of the third generation of early dinosaurs, following Eoraptor (first) and Herrerasaurus (second))

Unfortunately...

"Damn it, these are tranqs!"

He sighed as he shot three more, females by the look of them.

"Damn things look like the ones from _Walking with Dinosaurs_."

Ron reloaded his M4A1.

"I'll track them; you make sure that the others capture the little bastards. Got it?"

The camera crew nodded.

"Time to do my job."

He walked into the distance, tracking the Coelophysis flock that got shot by Ron.

Back at the Park

Bob worked on the new pens for animals Ron would bring back, as he had watched _Jurassic Park_ and didn't want those poison-spitting freaks spitting in his face.

Then a jeep drove up, with Nigel driving it.

"Nigel, I've got the Dilophosaurus' pen ready."

Nigel laughed at Bob's anti-poison countermeasures.

"Bob, Dilophosauria don't spit poison! They have a set of teeth that rip flesh off the bones!"

"We don't know if that's actually right, and I'm not taking any chances."

Then the Warthog appeared, with a quartet of Coelophysis in the back.

The park's personnel pulled the tranqed dinosaurs out of the 4X4.

"He's still tracking the Dilophosaurus, and that's not the least of his problems."

Back with Ron

Five more Dilophosaurs were grouped together, sleeping with the one he had tracked.

"Well, this is odd. These guys are apex predators and there's nothing big enough to force these things to work together-"

Then Ron noticed why: a pair of prosauropods, miniature, primitive versions of the big ones like Brachiosaurus and Argetinosaurus.

"It's the same one from _Walking with Dinosaurs_: Plateosaurus. 4 tons of pure muscle and only pack hunters like the Dilophosaurus and other 4th Gen Theropods can take one down."

It looked like the ones from the documentary: a combination of gunwale gray and green. "I feel I just walked into _Jurassic Park_. Shit. Nigel'll be pissed with me if I don't bring one back with me."

The roar of another 3 meter long Dilophosaurus was heard.

"Oh, shit! That one's bigger then the others."

This one was 3 and one half meters: and the Alpha Female.

"This can't end well. I need to tranq them and get these things back to the park."

Ron aimed at the Dilophosauria pack and tranqed three of the waking ones.

The largest one attacked Ron, biting him in the thigh.

"FUCK! Tranq the fuckin' thing!"

Ron shot his M4A1 at the other three, knocking them out.

It ripped out a large chuck of Ron's large thigh, and he was bleeding badly.

"Set the time portal up and get these damn things back to the park!"

Ron freed himself from the Dilophosaur's jaws and bandaged the wound, knowing he'd need to get back to the park and to a hospital, RFF. (AN: Really Fucking Fast)

He limped back to the jeep and sat in the back.

The barely conscious Alpha Dilophosaurus growled at him.

Although, it was a kinder growl then before.

"Apparently, that was a Dilophosaurus love bite. A painful one."

He stuck himself with some morphine and moaned in pain.

"I so need to get a better job, although capturing these things is fun."

Back at the park

Bob walked over to the capture pen as the Warthog and its' capture trailer drove though the portal.

"We've got wounded!"

"Who is it?"

"Ron! One of the dinosaurs ripped off his thigh!"

"It's still there, you moron! It just ripped off my _inner_ thigh, not the whole thing!"

48 hours later

The Dilophosauria were settled in their new pen, and Ron, well…

"DAMN IT!"

He was still recovering from the sudden 'removal' of his inner thigh's flesh.

"I'm going to be walking lopsided for months! Damn dinosaurs!"

The Alpha female was now on his list.

THAT had to hurt.

Seriously, ripping out 20 pounds of flesh. Painful.

Next time: they came before the dinosaurs and are some of the oldest life on Earth: the Trilobite comes back to life.

Ja Ne!


	3. Three Lobes

Prehistoric Park

Three Lobes

Ron limped into a submarine.

He was planning to bring back an early animal: the most famous marine fossil, the Trilobite.

"I'm going to pick up an Olenoides, the earliest known trilobite, and I might just pick up an Anomalocaris, the world's first likely super predator."

He was still recovering from the Dilophosaurus bite that ripped off a huge piece of his leg, but he could still pilot a submarine.

"The capture of the animals themselves'll be made by an old friend of mine: Dylan Jackson. He's now the FNG."

Two minutes later, a man almost as big as Ron entered the large inland lake's harbor area.

"Ron!"

"Hey, Dylan!"

The Canadian Air force officer hugged Ron.

"Come on, newbie, we've got work to do."

Ron climbed into the sub, and Dylan saw a number of pens for marine animals.

"So, what are we capturing?"

"Ancient animals that we're going after."

"Bull! You can't capture something that's long dead."

"You have no idea."

Two buoys had the time portal's metal rods ready to use.

"Ok, now-"

"_Ron! We need your help at Mammoth Mount_!"

"Damn it! Come on, Dylan!"

Ron limped out of the sub and into the Warthog, driving to the large hill known as Mammoth Mount.

There Dylan got his first look at a Mammuthus primigenius, the Wooly Mammoth.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Martha's giving birth!"

"Say what? Did any of you know she was pregnant in the first place?"

Ron limped over to the Mammoth, while Dylan watched.

"I think you should leave, Dylan. Elephant birth isn't pretty, so I really doubt this'll be any better."

24 hours and a hazmat shower later

Ron got into the nuclear powered N2, the second civilian nuclear sub built and modified for use in Prehistoric Park.

"Thankfully, the radiation all nuclear reactors emit wouldn't affect the animals, thanks to the heavy amounts of lead we have around the reactor. The water tanks we have for the animals like Trilobites and the huge Anomalocaris."

Dylan, still in disbelief over the Mammoth and the other animals he'd seen during his stay, climbed into the sub.

"Ok, Dylan, get ready."

He activated the time portal and the nuclear sub moved through the portal.

The nuclear sub entered the Cambrian epoch.

Dylan looked at the lack of fish and other modern animals.

"Wow."

"Hey, Dylan, look."

The pool installed near the cockpit showed a huge number of trilobites under the sub.

"Those are Olenoides, the first Trilobite. Now I don't know how the hell I'm going to-Wait, look."

A huge-for the Cambrian Period-1 meter long Anomalocaris grabbed one of the trilobites and started to crunch it apart.

Both Ron and Dylan looked at the camera: a unique quirk the pair had.

"It's time we capture one of the Anomalocaria and put it into the capture bay. Dylan, prepare the claw!"

'The claw' was a specialized capture system designed to trap the animal, but not harm it.

"Nigel's going to be pissed about this later."

Back at the Park

The Dilophosauria pen, called Dilophosaurus Wood, thanks to the forest, was in a state of chaos.

Half the females were looking for something, and it wasn't food.

Bob was wondering what was going on.

"Ron better get back soon. Besides Nigel, he's the only dinosaur expert we've got."

The Dilophosaurus started roaring louder then normal.

With the Hunters

Dylan had captured three Anomalocaria and now a fourth in capture bay 4, trying to get the damn thing inside.

After five minutes and two tries to get it in, Dylan finally got it in.

Ron, however, was scooping up two trilobites with a scoop attached to the moon pool. Putting the trilobites into a bucket, Ron went to scoop up a few more.

Then he saw silver glints coming in.

"That's got to be a school of Haikouichthys, one of the earliest fish. Nigel would actually shoot me if I didn't bring it back."

He deployed a fishing net small enough to catch the thumbnail-sized fish without killing them.

"Here, fishy, fishy."

Back at the Park

Nigel just got back from his conference in Paris and that's when Ron came back from his 'fishing' trip.

Ron got out of the N2 and walked up to Nigel.

"Hey, Nigel! I got a few fish for your pond."

Nigel, like a kid in a candy store, looked at the capture tanks.

"Olenoides, Anomalocaris and Haikouichthys? You've been working on this plan."

"Hey, the Haikouichthys was a chance capture. And it's one of the first fish."

Ron got the Trilobites into the seawater pond, and put the Anomalocaris in.

The arthropods swam around, and settled down in the pond.

Then Bob ran over.

"Nigel, Ron! We've got a problem with the Dilophosaurus pack!"

Ron limped over to the Warthog, Dylan in tow.

They got to the Dilophosauria pen.

One was digging a pit while another was lying on a pit.

"They're laying eggs; birds do this a lot. And it seems that we'll need to remove the eggs and get them far away from those things: they're like komodo dragons when they hunt, so the bastards'll eat their own young."

Bob and the other keepers ran to the jeeps and drove off to get some tranq guns.

Ron started humming the _Jurassic Park_ theme, smirking all the while.

"So, happy with my work?"

Nigel laughed.

"Yes! Keep it up!"

Nigel's hut

"So, Ron recovered a number of animals from times where they were still plentiful?"

"Hey, the times of total species death are speculative only! Besides, I have no idea how you guys work!"

Nigel sat down.

"He brought them back, so that's all that matters. So, what's your next plan?"

Ron looked at Nigel.

"What's yours?"

"I still got a few conferences to take care of."

"Well, I was planning to bring back a few of the most famous dinosaurs and one of the largest, and one of the earliest."

"Like what?"

"Herrerasaurus, Argentinosaurus, and maybe the most hated."

"Hated?"

"People who've watched _Jurassic_ _Park III_ know this bastard: Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus."

Susan looked at Ron.

"Wasn't that one the one that killed the T. Rex?"

Nigel and Ron nodded.

"In reality, the T. Rex would've won that fight, because the Spino may be longer, but it's leaner and lighter. T. Rex is heavier and was designed to kill land based animals, while Spiny's like a croc: a fish hunter. I might try to get a few extra T Rexes, because inbreeding's a bad idea."

"Go for it, Ron. Bob, we're going to need more space on the island for the Argentinosaurs."

Bob chuckled bitterly. "We're going to need a new island at this rate." Ron pulled out a map, almost spilling Nigel's coffee.

"There's an island nearby, so all we need is a bridge."

Nigel laughed.

"Prehistoric Park II?"

"If there's a bridge, we can connect the islands, making the park bigger. The channel's, what, 500 meters wide?"

Bob shrugged. "Bridges have been longer, but we need a construction company to do the job."

Nigel got his phone out. Ron followed suit.

"I know a company that owes me a few favors. I handled a rhino problem for them a few years ago."

"Killed them?"

"No! Species of rhino are endangered! I tranqed them and got them far away from the area. I only kill animals that whose numbers are in the hundreds of thousands, or nowhere near endangered!"

Bob chuckled.

"Least the man's got standards."

Ron chuckled and circled the first dinosaur he'd capture: the hated Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus.

"I'll bring Dylan with me. He's still a newbie, so this'll make things easier on capturing the animals."

One of the most famous fossils of all time is alive!

I seriously wish that Prehistoric Park actually happened: nothing deserves to die en masse. And my second OC, Dylan Jackson, is now working for the Park, and he's going to be working with Ron at all times.

Next Time: The hated Spinosaurus comes back to life...in an egg!

Ja Ne!


	4. Spine Lizard of Egypt

Prehistoric Park

Spine Lizard of Egypt

Ron packed his M4A1 Carbine and a new package of tranq darts. "I decided to bring back Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus, the large dino-croc. I'll try to get a male and female back, but right now, I've got to find my partner. Dylan!" He searched the complex where Nigel's team normally was. "Where's Dylan?" "Bob said he was going to see the Ornithomimus, check up on them." Ron sighed and got to his Warthog. "He keeps wandering the Park, looking at all the animals. I'm taping a radio to his head!" He got to the pond and found Dylan with the chicks. "Dylan! Get over here!" "What's up?" "We got work to do! Get over here!" Ron sighed as his partner got into the Warthog. "We got a dinosaur to catch. Hopefully, Nigel will be joining us: I'd like to capture a Sarcosuchus imperator, the largest crocodile of all time." He drove to the time portal, and a number of jeeps and people were ready to go through the time portal. "Pull out your tranq guns! We got animals to trap!" Ron drove through the portal, back 70 million years. Ron looked up to see the largest pterosaur of them all. "Quetzalcoatlus: named after an Aztec god and they fly around the world like albatrosses on steroids. Nigel's failed to bring back any pterosaurs from his trips. Not how I roll!" He took aim at the flying animals. "Nighty night!" The pterosaurs didn't see it coming. Most fell to Earth harmlessly, and the other teams recovered the sleeping giants of the sky. Dylan swerved around the P-51D-sized reptiles. "Jesus H. Christ, Ron, did you have to shot down the whole flock?" "I haven't shot them all down, Dylan!" Ron's gun clicked. "I'm out?" "How many did you shoot down?" "Well, there are 36 rounds in the tranq clip..." "36? Bob is going to kill you!" Ron reloaded the M4A1 and saw a nest in front of the Warthog. "Dylan, stop the Warthog!" The right front tire came damn close to crushing one of the eggs in the nest. "Back off. Right fucking now." The Warthog reversed and Ron hopped out, and looked at the eggs. "These eggs are huge, and most animals from this time are extinct, so I think I'll be taking these..." Ron started packing the eggs into a basket. "By the size of the damn things, I'd say they're dinosaur eggs, but which kind? There's dozens of species of them around her-Uh-oh." A large theropod dinosaur with a long crocodile-like snout was running toward them. "Oh, shit. It's a Spinosaur, but it's not a Spinosaurus. It looks like Baryonyx, but that's-Son of a bitch!" Ron dodged a claw swipe, and finally identified it: Irritator. "This thing's a cousin of Baryonyx, known from South America. But the two continents were once connected, so it's easy to assume-Fuck!" He ducked again as he dodged another strike from the Irritator. "DYLAN! HELP!" Dylan watched as Ron ran from the hungry dinosaur. "Nice. NICE. Ron, you always get your ass into things you shouldn't get in to." The other teams had captured the whole flock of Quetzalcoatls and now they were alive and well in the park. Then Ron ran toward the time portal, an angry dinosaur after him. Dylan sighed. "This is going to be a long day. And it's lunch time!"

Back at the Park

"36! He doesn't know the meaning of-Oh, my God." Ron and a dinosaur ran through the portal. "HELP!" "I'd say so!" He got to the ladder and climbed up before the dinosaur killed him. It did, however, bite into his leg. "_MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW MANY DINOSAURS ARE GOING TO BITE MY LEGS IN THIS LIFETIME_?" It let go after several kicks to the head. "Once again, I get my inner thigh ripped out!" He found the first aid kit in his backpack and gave himself a shot of antibiotics and morphine.

Three days later

Ron was back and he was pissed. The T-Rex siblings stopped roaring to look at the angry man as he drove by. "I fucking hate these British cars. The Americans finally get something right!" (AN: No offence to British drivers and readers: I'm Canadian, and it just looks wrong to me seeing the driver on the passenger side of the car) The Rexes backed off as he drove by. If there was such a meter for angriness, Ron topped it at OVER 9000! (AN: I love that joke) "Now we have an Irritator in the Park. Now I know how the paleontologists who found the skull felt." He passed the paddock the Irritating dinosaur was in. (AN: I made a pun!) He gave it an evil glare as he drove by. Dinosaurs, despite their reputation of being mindless killers, did have emotion and understood how members of their pack felt. The Irritator backed off and put his head on the ground to show he was submissive. Screwing with this human was a bad idea. He got to the time portal. Nigel and Bob were waiting there. "Ron! I'm happy you're back! Now we can get that Spinosaurus!" "Nigel, I'm very pissed off at the moment, so forgive me if I say something that I don't mean." Ron punched the steering wheel, breaking the wheel itself and starting screaming a number of things no one wants to hear. Ron sighed and walked toward Nigel. "Now that that's out of my system, let's go." Bob sighed. "He's an odd one." "I hired him because he's crazier then me." The two walked through the portal. Dylan was on the other side, smoking a Cuban. "Those are bad for you." "And I rarely smoke them. You do too, Ron!" "More sparingly then you." Ron hopped into the Hog.

Back at the Park

While Ron, Nigel and Dylan were in the past, Bob was looking at the flying reptiles that Ron brought back. "Well, Ron told me that these things would stay in one place as long as there was fish. I've been getting live fish from the cities nearby, but that's starting to become a problem." The flock was fishing out of the lake, but one was doing something odd. "I really need Ron to get back here quickly. A few of them are going crazy here!"

With Ron and Nigel

"RUN!" Six Spinosaurs and an Irritator were after Ron, and the others just looked on. "Oh, my God, not again. What is this, some kind of joke?" "FUCK OFF AND GET THESE THINGS OFF MY ASS!" Ron was running from a pack of three male and three female Spinosaurs and a female Irritator. "Head toward us!" Nigel had set up the time portal near the Warthog. While Ron jumped onto the Hog, the dinosaurs went through the portal. "You have the worst luck!" "Screw. You." Ron got up and landed near a very big head. "Oh, fuck." It was a Sarcosuchus imperator, and it opened its' mouth. "Why? Why _ME_?" The huge crocodile followed Ron and tried to eat him. "Does God just hate Ron or something?" "SHUT UP AND GET THESE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!" Four supercrocs, a pair of males and a pair of females, were after Ron. "For 6 ton crocs, they sure move fast!" Nigel and Dylan drove ahead and set up the time portal again. "Is this some kind of cosmic joke? I mean, in three days, Ron's been chased by 8 dinosaurs and 4 crocs!" "Believe me, it's not funny." Ron ran at them, with the angry and hungry crocs after him. He got onto the Warthog and the crocs went through the time portal. "God seems to hate me." "But _we_ love you." "Fuck you, Dylan, and your fuckin' sarcasm."

The day after: Back in Prehistoric Park

Ron was looking in at the Irritator couple. Both wisely backed off. "Dinosaurs live for at least 50 years. They have long memories, small brains or no. And pissing me off is a big mistake." Ron cocked his gun. "I'm pissed off, and normally, that means something dies. I can't kill these cockbites, so I'm going to kill a few turkeys." Dylan was spying on Ron from the gate to the park. "He's pissed. Looks like we're having turkey." Nigel and Bob, on a trip to get some more supplies, found Dylan spying on the murderous Ron. "Holy shit is he pissed!" "What are you doing?" "If you're going out for food for the pterosaurs, don't. Ron's taking out his anger on the turkeys that we brought in." "We're actually going to pick up some supplies for the next trip." I ain't stopping you." The death rattles of a large number of turkeys were heard that night, and Ron went to bed with an evil grin.

Spinosaurus, Irritator, Quetzalcoatlus and Sarcosuchus: all within 3 days.

And if you think Irritator isn't a real dinosaur, search it up! It's a virtual clone of Baryonyx.

Next time: Herrerasaurus, Eoraptor and Argentinosaurus.


	5. Herrera's Lizard, Dawn Thief and Silver

Prehistoric Park

Herrera's Lizard, Dawn Thief and Silver Lizard

Ron started the engine of his Warthog.

"Ok, with Nigel capturing some large bugs, my job's gotten a lot harder."

Ron drove the Warthog to the hut Nigel used as headquarters.

"Welcome back to HQ."

He got to the book of extinct animals and found the 220 million BCE page.

"Here they are: Herrerasaurus and Eoraptor. Their Greek names mean Herrera's Lizard and Dawn Thief. These two are the ancestors of Coelophysis and other theropod dinosaurs like Allosaurus and T. Rex. I'm also planning to nick the biggest sauropod I can safely: Argentinosaurus, or Silver Lizard. Most people think it means Argentina's Lizard, but _argentum_ stands for silver in Latin and the amount of the metal in Argentina gives the country its name, hence, Silver Lizard."

Ron walked back to the Warthog and ran into Bob.

"Hello, Ron."

"Bob, what's up?"

"Those big birds you got-"

"They're pterosaurs, Bob. Reptiles, not birds."

"Well, I can't contain them and someone will kill them if they leave."

"With the huge amount of fish in the waters off the island's coast, that's not likely. The mountains are a perfect place to lay their eggs, so why leave?"

"What are you planning to grab now?"

"Two dinosaurs: Herrerasaurus and Eoraptor. They're Terrance and Matilda's older brothers or great-grandfathers. Not sure which." "So I need a big pen?"

"No, they're about the size of Ornithomimus, if not smaller. But they can jump, so..."

"No picket fences."

Ron failed to mention the huge Argentinosaurus, but his problem now was capturing the earliest theropod dinosaurs.

And finding his capture partner, Dylan.

"He disappears to wonder the park and look at the animals everyday. I really should glue a radio to him."

Then Ron found him with the calm ostrich copycats, the Ornithomimus.

"Dylan!"

He turned to see Ron in the Warthog.

"Do you have your radio?"

"No, I left it in the Warthog."

Ron found it and tossed it to him.

"Keep it with you! We've got work to do!"

He petted the Ornithomimus one last time and ran to the Warthog.

"What are we after?"

"Two early dinosaurs: Herrerasaurus and Eoraptor."

They got to the capture pen where Bob was working.

"Hey, Bob?"

"Yeah?"

"Have fun."

He laughed as he drove his Warthog through the time portal to Argentina, 220 mya.

Ron looked around.

"Ok, as the forest isn't dead, I'd say that either we're near the ocean or it's the wet season."

Then the pair heard a roar.

Three large, four legged animals with big teeth were patrolling the area.

"I know these bastards: Postosuchus kirkpatricki and they look like the ones from _Walking with Dinosaurs_. The slender ones are female, the big one's male." Dylan pulled out his Dragunov SVD.

"No, Dylan. I want them back alive and conscious."

"So, how are we going to get it back?"

"Set up the portal. I have a plan."

Back at the Park

Nigel entered with some of the same animals he rescued earlier, but in higher numbers for breeding.

"Nigel! We'll get them to the bug house. By the way, Ron's picking up a few dinosaurs."

"Herrerasaurus and Eoraptor, right?"

"Yeah, that's what he called them."

"He's also bringing back Argentinosaurus from what he told me."

"What's that?"

When the jeep was on its way to the bug house, the time portal activated.

Ron ran through.

"Get out of here!"

The two ran from the pen when three pissed off animals ran after Ron.

"What are those things?"

"Only Ron would be crazy enough to get a group of Postosuchus!"

He climbed up a ladder in the larger pen and they trapped the Postosuchia.

"Nice work, Ron! Not even I could've done that!"

Bob sighed.

"What am I going to feed them?"

"Meat."

Ron got back to the portal and went through, leaving Bob very annoyed.

220 million years ago (mya): the next day

"You are crazy."

"They wanted crazy!"

"And they got it!"

Both laughed as they drove through the forest, finding a herd of Placerias.

"Oh, I have a plan."

"Not again."

Both started chuckling as they drove in front of the herd.

They set the time portal up as large as they could.

"You are insane."

Using Daffy Duck's voice, Ron chuckled.

"You're absolutely correct!"

Dylan sighed and got on the Warthog's gun.

"Don't hit the animals; just get them to the portal."

They drove back to the rear of the herd.

"Open fire!"

The tri-barrel gun's 7.62mm rounds zoomed near the herd, and they started running, well, as fast as they could.

Ron activated the portal, and the herd went through.

"Bob's going to be pissed!"

He deactivated the portal.

Back at the Park

Bob just got the Postosuchus out of the capture pen when the portal activated again.

"He's breaking Nigel's records!"

Then a herd of animals came through the portal. Bob looked at the camera.

"He's going to be the death of me!"

It deactivated when Nigel came back.

"Nigel, get up here; we've got a problem!"

Nigel laughed at the sight of the herd.

"I think I could retire with the work he's doing."

"Two kinds of animal in three hours! I just really hope he doesn't come back with those dinosaurs any time soon."

220 million years ago: 6 hours later

Ron smirked.

"Four kinds of animal in 2 days: that'll break the Prehistoric Park record."

He found a nest full of Eoraptor eggs and three adults and got all of them.

"Bob's not going to be happy with me soon."

Dylan laughed at the thought.

"Now all we need is...There!"

A pair of Herrerasaurs were looking after a group of nests.

"We are lucky."

"No, we're just that good."

He fired a tranq into the pair, knocking them out.

"Ok, we know those two are male and female, so now it's egg stealing time."

They raided the nests, but left a few eggs for the dinosaurs, and loaded them into the Warthog.

Then some very pissed of parents returned.

"Oh, frak!"

"I don't-Oh, shit!"

They got in the Warthog and drove off, heading for the time portal.

Little did they know, but a large migrating herd of Plateosaurus was about to join the theropods.

He activated the portal.

Back at the Park

Bob got the Placerias out of the capture pen and out on the fields and sighed.

"Thankfully, Ron's not going-" Then the portal activated. "I should've known."

Then a herd of dinosaurs came through: 36 animals in all.

"Great: Titanosaurs."

Then the Warthog came through.

"What the hell? When did these prosauropods get here?"

"This wasn't your doing?"

Ron banged his head on the rollcage.

"I just pulled a Troodon!"

3 days later

After setting the eggs in the incubator, Ron sighed.

"After bringing back 5 species of animals, I'm going to get the big one: Argentinosaurus. But we're going to put the big guy on Isle 3, near Guam. It's also where we can get some support for Prehistoric Park; after we make sure it's safe for visitors."

He looked at the mystery eggs.

"I have no idea who these eggs belong to, but I'm sure I'll find out later."

Ron walked to the Warthog and hopped in.

"I'm not going to take the Warthog this time, but I'll use the BMP-2, because of the huge apex predators like Carcharodontosaurus. I know the fossils haven't been found, but Africa was connected to South America at one point, so me no take chances." (AN: Go on Wikipedia and look at continental drift: it proves my point)

Ron got into the BMP-2 and Dylan, this time with the Rex siblings, who have actually calmed down, got to the capture pen.

"I think you should take something lighter, Ron. You'd better not bring back any more dinosaurs then that big one!"

"No promises!"

Ron got through the portal, arriving near a herd of a different kind of sauropod: Saltasaurus.

Ron chuckled.

"Well, it's a sauropod. Different time, same family."

Apparently the time portal needed some work.

Still, it was a unique animal.

Then he saw two dinosaurs that were not friendly: Carnotaurus.

"Carnotaurus is Latin for 'Flesh Bull', and these Saltasaurs are prey for them. I've got a plan, Dylan."

"Oh Lord."

Back at the Park

Bob was getting the enclosures ready, when the time portal opened up.

Then two theropod dinosaurs ran through, followed by a number of sauropods.

Then the BMP-2 came back.

"We screwed up! These aren't Argentinosaurs!"

Bob knew Ron would screw up, but Nigel would be a little happy that Ron found two new species.

"We're going back 26 million years more, so get ready!"

Ron reset the portal for 96 mya, and reactivated the portal.

He returned to the past, 26 million years before his last, failed mission.

After returning to the past, they found one of the dinosaurs Ron feared: Carcharodontosaurus.

Back at the Park

Susan was looking at the dinosaurs Ron had brought back.

There were more then ten different species, and Ron was bringing more back by the day.

Susan looked at the prosauropod called Plateosaurus.

One was spending a lot of time around the Saltasaurs.

"I'm not sure what the Plateosaurs are doing. But according to Nigel and Ron, all kinds of sauropods are social animals. Brachosaurs and Diplodoci spent a lot of time around each other, so it might be genetic. Still, the Titanosaurs, Saltasaurs and Plateosaurs are getting along well and I don't think we have to separate them."

The three species starting moving together as one herd.

Bob was really going to have nightmares about this.

96 million mya

Ron was running from the Carcharodontosaurs.

"DYLAN! HELP ME!"

Dylan and the camera crew were laughing at Ron's expense.

"This is funny. Every animal we're run into wants to eat him! In fact, you could say this is a _running_ gag!"

"NOT FUNNY, DYLAN!"

The Carcharodontosaurs weren't adults, more like sub-adults, and Ron was their new play toy.

Then the sauropods turned toward the BMP-2.

Dylan, still laughing and holding a tape recorder, set up the time portal to get the two species back to the park.

Ron got onto the BMP-2 when Dylan activated the portal, and the two dinosaurs went through.

Panting, Ron looked at Dylan.

"I. Fucking. Hate. You."

Dylan laughed.

"Not funny. I ran for over an hour. And those things were hard to shake."

Then the Argentinosaurs walked through the portal.

"Let's go home, Ron. You need your rest."

Back at the Park

The two Carcharodontosaurs ran through the portal, and entered an enclosure.

Bob pulled out a dinosaur book.

"That's Carcharodontosaurus. The Shark-tooth Lizard. Ron's deathly scared of those things, and with good reason. Why would he bring one back?"

Then the giant Argentinosaur herd walked through the portal into the outside world.

The BMP-2 appeared seconds later.

Ron was sleeping on the APC, and Dylan was laughing his ass off.

"Why's he asleep? He's got work to do."

"He ran from two theropods for an hour. He's deathly tired. So, let's let him get his sleep."

Ron unconsciously shot Dylan with a tranq.

Then he woke up.

"Oh, that's funny. You got tranqed..."

He fell back asleep.

Snore...Wait, what?

9 dinosaurs in one chapter? Holy crap! Bob's going to be pissed.

Next Time: one of the more famous dinosaurs bonds with Ron: Velociraptor.

Ja Ne!


	6. Swift Thief of Mongolia

Prehistoric Park

Swift Thief of Mongolia

Ron sighed as he looked at the game hunters.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Ronald Pinkerton. Now, follow me to the administration center. We'll get you settled in."

The game hunters had modern weapons like the AK-47 and M4A1 Carbine, so they were under Ron's direct command.

They arrived at the administration center.

Then the Titanosaurs walked past.

The game hunters watched the sauropods walk by while Ron hummed the _Jurassic Park_ theme.

"That's Ruyangosaurus, a sauropod dinosaur. The ones following it are Saltasaurus, Argentinosaurus and Plateosaurus. The smaller ones are the Plateosaurs, the ones with armor on the back are Saltasaurs and the huge ones are Argentinosaurs. Do not get close. Game hunters, follow me."

Ron led them to the Warthog and the BMP-2.

"As Nigel was impressed with my skills, you guys are here. Consider this a job for the new people."

One of the game hunters, Justyne Albert, an Australian, sighed.

"So, you're in charge here, mate?"

"When Nigel's not around, yes. I take my orders from Nigel, and I'm here to see if you guys will work as a team. Your actions here will be considered your resume!"

The hunters nodded.

"We do not kill the animals, so I hope your weapons fire tranqs. Get in the BMP-2! Albert!"

"Yeah?"

"You're in the Hog. We're after a dinosaur made famous by _Jurassic Park_: Velociraptor. Living animals are wanted, but we can take eggs as well!"

Bob got to the portal.

"Oh, no."

Ron activated the portal and drove the Warthog through, followed by Dylan in the BMP-2.

When they arrived, they were in a desert.

"So, what are we looking for?"

"Something the size of a turkey with teeth."

Justyne sighed.

"A turkey?"

"With teeth, Albert. It hunts in packs and-oh shit!"

A huge dinosaur nearly attacked the Warthog.

It had a prosauropod's head and huge claws.

"Therizinosaurus: Scythe Lizard."

Justyne raised her rifle.

"No, no. it's an herbivore. It eats plants."

Then they found a corpse of the same animal.

"Well, paleontologists would love a complete skeleton. Tranq the living one and we'll set up camp here."

"Why's that, mate?"

"A body will attract predators. Use the Warthog to drag the Therizinosaur back home."

Ron got out of the Warthog and pulled out a tent.

"We're setting up camp here! We'll take shifts watching out for Raptors. Anything bigger, we tranq and send back to the park!"

Dylan got out of the BMP-2 and set up the time portal.

Ron sat in the gunner's seat of the Warthog, waiting for the first raptors to arrive.

He got off when the Therizinosaur was taken back to the park.

He fell asleep in his tent, and wasn't woken up.

Two hours later

Ron was woken up by something nuzzling against him.

It was a reptile, but the white feathers and the curved claw of toe 3 on both feet told him it wasn't a normal reptile.

It was a female Velociraptor mongoliensis.

"What the fuck?"

It crooned in pain, and Ron noticed that the left leg was broken.

He got to the BMP-2 with the raptor in his arms and made a splint for it.

The female raptor stuck with him, not wanting to leave his side.

Dylan woke up to see the small raptor following Ron to the corpse.

It was limping, but following him.

Ron pulled out his katana and cut away some flash from the corpse, giving it to the raptor.

It ate it with something that looked like thankful glee.

The raptor them rubbed her head against Ron's leg.

"You can't be more then a year old."

He picked up the starved raptor.

Then a pack of raptors appeared: three with bright red feathers and five with white.

The game hunters woke up because of the barks the Raptors were making.

The wounded raptor snuggled closer to Ron.

Dylan fired his M92F at the raptor pack, and the darts knocked the raptor pack out.

He walked up to Ron, still holding the Raptor.

"Don't even think about it."

The raptor put her arms around Ron's shoulder, in a sense, she was hugging him.

"Ok, we've got the raptors. Now-"

Then a roar was heard.

"That's not good. Get the raptors in the BMP-2, now!"

They grabbed the Raptors, and put them into the APC. The source of the roar appeared: Tarbosaurus bataar.

The Asian Tyrannosaur was just as badass as the North American version.

Ron's Raptor barked at the Tarbosaurs.

Ron turned and ran to the BMP-2.

He closed the hatch and got into the gunner's seat.

One of the Russian hunters looked at Ron.

"What the hell is that thing? T Rex?"

"Same family, different species."

"What different does it make? T. Rex is T. Rex!"

"There are at least 7 different tyrannosaurids in the branch! What if I said all Russians were the same?"

"We aren't!"

"That's my point. This is the Mongolian-Russian one: Tarbosaurus bataar: Alarming King Lizard."

"There's no rex, though."

"Bataar means king in Mongolian. Now, we need to bring these back to the park."

"Are you crazy?"

"There no way we can take those two guys on!"

"Guy and girl. Rule for thumb for theropods the size of those two: the bigger one's always the girl. And I have a crazy plan."

Dylan started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're going to pull a Nigel."

"We're just as crazy. Tie a cable around the corpse and take care of my raptor. We'll get them back using their stomachs."

Ron opened the hatch.

"Hey, peabrains!"

Both Tarbosaurs looked at Ron.

"Come and get me!"

They ran after Ron, and the team, minus Dylan, tied a cable around the neck of the Therizinosaur corpse.

"Open the portal!"

Ron ran through, followed by the Tarbosaurs.

"So, do we pass?"

"In my book, guys, yeah."

Back at the Park

Ron ran through the portal as Bob arrived to check on things.

"Get the raptors, then?"

"And something extra!"

The Tarbosaurs ran through, after Ron.

"Oh, God, more T. Rex. Close the gate!"

Ron was on the other side and the two dinosaurs were trapped.

Ron got to the scaffold Bob was standing on.

"Hey, Bob."

"What did you bring back?"

"Tarbosaurus bataar: Alarming King Lizard. The Asian T. Rex, though it's smaller."

"They're bigger then Terrance and Matilda."

"Those two are yearlings. These two are sub-adults."

The BMP-2 followed them, with a Therizinosaur corpse in tow.

"We're having dinosaur for lunch. We'll send the skeleton to a lab so they can take a look at it."

Nigel's Hut

Nigel laughed at the sight. Ron, in an apron, walked up with burgers on buns.

"What is this?"

"You'll find out in a minute, Nigel."

Bob joined them.

"You've been sworn to secrecy, Bob?"

"It's a surprise!"

Ron gave them the fully cooked meat on a bun.

Nigel gave it a try.

"Tastes pretty good."

"I'm glad you think so."

Nigel looked at Ron.

"What is it?"

"Therizinosaur burger."

Nigel gagged a little.

"Relax. It's from the corpse we recovered. We'll send the skeleton to a lab once we pick it clean."

"You gave me quite the scare."

Ron took a bite from one of the burgers he brought up.

"Dig in! It's good!"

The Raptors are back!

And the Asian T. Rex comes to the park, along with one of the weirdest dinosaurs ever known: Therizinosaurus. And one of the seven raptors is attached to Ron, and that'll be expanded on.

Next Time: Revealing Prehistoric Park.

Ja Ne!


	7. Different Lizard

Prehistoric Park

Different Lizard

"Why was I chosen for this?"

"Because you're the game warden."

Ron sighed as he walked onto the stage.

He walked to the center of the stage, to a pedestal.

"Is this thing on?"

Several people gave thumbs up.

"Ok, my name is Ronald Pinkerton. I am the game warden for a special nature preserve."

One of the reporters raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What kind of preserve?"

Ron sighed.

"There is something missing from our world. Amazing creatures that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?"

The reporters started talking amongst themselves.

"Mr. Pinkerton, is this like Jurassic Park, with cloned animals?"

"No, it's with the original animals. Bring her out!"

A white feathered animal with a limp walked toward Ron.

The curved claw made many reporters back off.

"It's a Raptor!"

"Relax. This is Velociraptor mongoliensis, and it's not that dangerous."

He picked up the raptor.

"I call her Veronica, because of her race."

One brave reporter raised her hand.

"The reporter from China, yes?"

"How did you get this dinosaur?"

"That, I want to show you."

He put the raptor on his back.

"She hangs off me like a dog. I like to bring her with me on my like hunting trips."

He set up the time portal.

"These rods create a stable portal that sends someone, or in our case, someone, back 152 million years."

"Do you have to wait to-"

"No, it can be set. In this case, to the mid-Jurassic, 152 million years ago. I promise you, you'll see animals not seen for 65 million years."

Ron activated the portal and with his pet raptor, he walked through.

One of the reporters and a cameraman walked through.

They were in a field of ferns, and nearby were a herd of Diplodocus.

Ron was letting his raptor hunt an Ornitholestes, which she killed by ripping the throat out.

"Pretty amazing, huh? Those guys are Diplodocus carnegii, and I was thinking of bringing one or two back!"

The Asian reporter walked back to the portal, along with the cameraman.

Ron came back with his raptor.

"The reason I brought you all here was to bring some international support for Prehistoric Park. Along with the animals in the park itself, I'll bring you on my next recovery operation. For your own safety, you'll stay in the BMP-2 we use to drag tranquilized animals back to the park."

They looked at the young raptor, who crooned to her caretaker.

"Come on! I'll take you to the park! You'll love it there!"

Two days later: Prehistoric Park

The CV-22 Osprey given to the Park flew over the key animals kept there.

The reporters watched the huge sauropod herd feeding and the two Carcharodontosaurus eating the meat given to them.

"Those are just 6 of the animals kept here. We have six more raptors, a mammoth, a number of giant bugs and our two flagship dinosaurs: a pair of siblings: Terrance and Matilda."

"What are they?"

"Tyrannosaurus Rex."

They all heard a roar, and they looked out the side windows.

The two were, once again, trying to kill each other.

"Oh, god, not again. We need to get more tyrannosaurs."

"Why would you think that?"

"It's the T. Rex mating season. And those two are trying to kill each other because they're horny, pissed, and they know they can't mate with one another."

Then the gates opened, and two more tyrannosaurs entered the pens: a male on Matilda's, a female on Terrance's.

Both looked about the same age, and both were hungry.

Then a Parasaurolophus corpse was lowered into both enclosures.

"That ends that problem."

They landed near the time portal.

Dylan and the game hunters, now employed by Prehistoric Park, were waiting for them. "Bout time, R-What the hell is this?"

The reporters and cameramen followed Ron out of the tilt-rotor.

"Alright, people, time to trap an Allosaurus or two!"

One of the American reporters ran up to Ron.

"What's an Allosaurus?"

"Are you from Utah?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's your state fossil, and it's the T. Rex of its' day. It means Different Lizard in Greek, and its full name is Allosaurus fragilis, or Fragile Different Lizard."

"What's it like?"

Dylan ran up behind Ron.

"What the hell is this about?"

"Nigel's idea, Dylan; not mine. He's still working on getting breeding pairs of animals back to the park, so my job's to capture the new ones. Allosaurus was next on the list."

"Who are you?"

"Dylan Jackson, his second in command of capture operations. I don't like this, Ron."

"We need more support. This is the best way to do it."

He got into the Warthog, and started the engine.

"Get in the BMP. Next stop: 152 mya! Let's go!"

The two vehicles went through the time portal and entered the past.

"So, what does Allosaurus look like?"

"This isn't a camping trip: it's a capture operation. We try to capture the animals with no harm to the animals, or us."

"But you said you dragged the animals back using the BMP."

"After we tranq them, and that's if they're too large to carry. Because you guys are here, we're only trying to capture Allosaurus."

"How many does your team normally capture?"

Ron sighed in annoyance.

"3 species. But, as you guys are here, that's too dangerous."

"Why is that, Mr. Pinkerton?"

"Look, I'm an ex-Colonel in the Canadian Air Force. Call me by rank."

"Ex-colonel? Why's that?"

"Because I was hired by Nigel to capture prehistoric animals. At least 1/3rd of the animals in the park were captured by me and my team."

"Shouldn't still have the rank of Colonel in the Air Force?"

"Yes, I do, but I have a job to do: bring back animals that shouldn't've died in the first place."

Then they came across a salt lakebed. A herd of Diplodocus was moving across the plain.

And tailing them were their targets: Allosaurus fragilis.

"Dylan, set up the time portal. We might be able to get two species for the price of one today."

"Copy that, boss."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm going to scare the herd. And those Allosaurs will follow them back to Prehistoric Park."

Ron drove the Warthog past the herd and the pack of Allosaurs.

"One RPG-7 should do the trick."

"Isn't that going to kill the animals?"

"Not if I aim it at the ground, just behind the rear guard Diplodocus. It'll just be spooked. And if one's scared, so will the others."

Ron fired, and the round exploded near the tail end of the sauropod.

Dylan, with the BMP, saw Ron's plan.

"You crazy bastard. That'll spook them!"

Then the sauropods ran towards them.

"You crazy, crazy bastard!"

He activated the portal, and the first three went through.

The Allosaurs followed, but they were now after the Warthog.

"Three fingers, strong arms, about half the size of T. Rex and two red horns on its head? That's Allosaurus!"

Then another predator appeared: Ceratosaurus nasicornis: the Horned Lizard.

"There is no way we can be that unlucky!"

"Why's that?"

"Look!"

A horned version of Allosaurus, albeit smaller, was running at them.

In a pack of six: three females and three males.

They started following the Warthog, making Ron growl in annoyance.

"Great, a two-pronged attack!"

They got through the portal, but both theropod types ran through after the Warthog.

Bob was pissed when the herd ran through, now he had two theropods that hated each other.

But the herd was being followed by another dinosaur: Dryosaurus, the Oak Lizard, and a pterosaur hanging onto the Diplodocus, Peteinosaurus.

Catching them was the easy part.

Tranqing them, on the other hand, would be a pain.

The game keepers would try to get the new charges in check.

Ron took aim with his M4A1 and fired, taking out five out of 8 Allosaurs.

Dylan and the other got the rest of them and the Ceratosaurs.

The Diplodocus herd, however, joined the combined sauropod herd, and that would give Bob a huge headache.

He wasn't expecting another herd of sauropods, and not this kind, either.

Diplodocus was one of the largest of them, and only the Argentinosaurs were bigger.

"I'm going on vacation while you guys get more paddocks set up."

"See you later, then!"

What none of them saw was that the female Raptor snuck into Ron's Warthog.

Ron drove off, reading his book.

Here's Big Al! Yes, I based the capture off of the Big Al special, when Al and others killed a Diplodocus.

Next Time: Ron and Veronica the Raptor go to Ron's home to wait to go back to work.

Ja Ne!


	8. Homecomings

Prehistoric Park

Homecomings

Ron drove into the city of North Bay, Ontario.

"I haven't seen my family in 5 years, so I hope they forgive me."

Ron entered the small town, and made his way to his grandmother's home.

Unfortunately, Ron was about to discover that he had a stowaway.

Back at the Park

Bob and Dylan looked at the T. Rex paddocks.

"Oh, crap."

Both animals were having kids.

"Those two mounts are huge! There's got to be dozens of eggs in there!"

The siblings were actually getting along, as a pack of animals should.

"So, what do we do?"

"Nigel's not a dinosaur expert. That's Ron's job. And he's back in Canada."

"Should we call him?"

"He's on vacation, Bob. That's a bad idea."

Both Terrance and Matilda gave the pair an evil look.

"I think we should leave."

Bob was already running to the BMP.

Back with Ron

"So, what's it like, going back in time?"

Ron chuckled.

"Well, it's weird.

It's like you're going to a place where you know, but it's so different that you have no idea where you are."

Then something was knocking at the door. Ron got up.

"I'll get it. Those guys back at the park always need my help with something."

Ron got to the door and opened it.

No one was there.

Then he heard a familiar croon.

"Oh, shit."

He looked down.

The Velociraptor he was nursing back to health, Veronica, was standing there, in the doorway.

The Raptor walked inside.

Ron picked up the Raptor.

"Who is it, Ron?"

He walked in with the Raptor.

"What is that thing?"

"Someone I picked up from Mongolia, about 80 million years ago."

He put the female Raptor down.

"This is Veronica, a Velociraptor mongoliensis."

Everyone had watched Jurassic Park, and they were surprised to see that it was covered in feathers and it was so small.

"I know what you're thinking."

His aunt Karen petted the raptor's nose.

"What's that?"

"Why isn't it huge? Well, that was Deinonychus, which is bigger. This little girl won't get more then two meters long."

Then Ron's cell phone rang.

"Yeah, Pinkerton."

"_Ron, as much as you don't want to hear this_..."

"What is it, Dylan?" "_The Tyrannosaurs are acting weird, so we really need you back at the Park_."

"I was looking forward to this, Dylan."

"_You know, you can always bring them here. Nigel wants to meet them_."

"As long as I bring them with me."

He hung up.

"So, anyone care for a trip to Prehistoric Park?"

"Are you serious?" Ron put on his glasses and dialed a number. (AN: What? _I_ wear glasses!)

"Yes, I'd like a plane to British Columbia for about 6 people."

"Ron, there's only four of us."

"Aunty Ingrid and Great-grama are coming too. I bet Great-grama would love the Microraptors."

"Microraptors?"

"Bug-eating miniature versions of Veronica here. They can fly, too!"

His uncle Lloyd rubbed his beard.

"Really? I'd like to see one."

Ron chuckled.

"We've got four of them!"

Then the door opened and Ron's older brother Michael walked in.

"Hey, guys. Oh, Ron, you're b-WHAT THE FUCK?"

The raptor looked at Ron's elder brother.

"Ron, what the hell have you been doing?"

"Psy, relax."

"How can I relax? There's a freaky ass bird standing there!"

"It's a Velociraptor mongoliensis, Psy. Have you been watching the news?"

"No. How can that be a Velociraptor? They're long dead!"

Ron turned on the TV. The news broadcast showing Ron and Veronica were shown, along with the time portal.

"Hold on."

He called the airline.

"This is Colonel Pinkerton. Make that 7 tickets."

"What about you?"

"I have to drive back. You guys pack up while I go back to Prehistoric Park."

"Shotgun."

"Fuck!"

2 weeks later: Prehistoric Park

Michael looked at the massive flock of Quetzalcoatlus.

"Ok, they're real."

Ron laughed.

"2 weeks with Veronica and now you say that?"

"Well, I thought this was the only dinosaur you had!"

"Those Quetzalcoatls are pterosaurs. We've got Carcharodontosaurs, Allosaurs, a shitload of sauropods-"

Then they found the herd.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I just shit my pants."

Ron laughed.

"I love this job!"

"What else do you got?"

"A mammoth, a wooly rhino, Dilophosaurs, Spinosaurs, saber-toothed cats, some Ornithomimus, Microraptors, some giant crocs, and a lot of other animals!"

Ron and his brother got to the Irritator paddock.

"Are those Baryonyx?"

"Same family: Irritator. The male ate my inner thigh. Bastard got a boot to the head because of that."

"That must've pissed you off."

"The reason they're named Irritator is because the people who found it were pissed off that the fossils were modified. I think that it's they piss you off. Isn't that right, YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLES?"

Both animals backed off.

"I think they're afraid of you."

"So they should be."

He drove past, getting to where his relatives were staying.

A filler chapter, and Ron's family is actually based on my family. They will be an important part of the story for a while, as my aunt will join my OC and his brother on the capture missions and my grandmother will by bonding with the Bird of Death.

And for the last time, the reason I rate my stories M is because of heavy duty cursing!

Quit asking me to change it, In-Gen Worker!

Next Time: Aunty Karen and her nephews go capture one of the first dinosaurs ever found: Iguanodon. And maybe one of the most freaky British dinosaurs.

Ja Ne!


	9. Iguana Tooth

Prehistoric Park

Iguana Tooth

"Enjoying the Park?"

His elderly great-grandmother chuckled as she gingerly sat down. "You grandmother's enjoying the giant bird, Ronnie."

"My grandmother...and a Terror Crane? Not a good idea."

The 86-year old Austrian woman laughed.

"Oh, you're funny, Ronnie."

"No, seriously, those things eat people."

Ron ran off, waking up Dylan and his sleeping brother, who were sleeping in the Warthog.

"We need to save my grandmother."

"Why?"

"She's in the Terror Bird's pen!"

After watching _Walking with Beasts_, Michael tried to take over the Warthog, but Ron started it and drove to the Titanis pen. (The Terror Bird from the series is called a Titanis)

Thankfully, the bird wasn't trying to kill Ron's grandmother.

It was acting like a cuddly bird.

"Oh, God. If it isn't you and that damned raptor-"

Veronica hissed at Michael.

"It's Grama and a huge killer bird!"

"She did own a parrot at one point, Psy, and we had two budgies. Apparently, we have a way with dinosaurs."

"Birds aren't dinosaurs."

"Actually, they are."

The Titanis crooned like Veronica did, and their grandmother scratched its' chin.

"Uh, Grama, you do realize that thing eats meat, right?"

"Oh, he won't hurt me. He likes me too much."

"Well, Bob's going to feed him soon, so get out of there."

His grandmother petted the giant bird one last time before leaving the pen.

With that taken care of, Ron and his two 'shotguns' drove to the time portal pen.

His aunt Karen and the game hunters were there. "So, boss, what're we after this time?"

"The second dinosaur ever to be found: Iguanodon. Stick together! There are a lot of other dinosaurs as well, so keep your eye about you!"

Karen hopped into the Warthog's back seat while Justyne manned the gun and Michael sat on the right.

"So, Ron, what's this Iguanodon thing look like?"

"Iguanodon is a big animal, two tons at least."

He handed out a picture of an Iguanodon bernissartensis, the most common version in Europe.

"These things were more common then big carnivores and even some plant eaters. We'll find a herd of them even if we don't want to."

They went through the time portal, and found different sort of world.

It was raining, and there weren't any grass.

"Looks weird without grass."

"Grass evolved in India, and that sub-continent isn't connected to Asia Major yet." (AN: Paleontologists found grass in fossil dinosaur dung, and it came from India, so put the dots to together and that's what you get)

They put on their raincoats, although all that did was keep them dry; there was too much rain to let them get warm.

Then a number of Ankylosaurs walked by.

"I know these: Polacanthus, the Many Thorns dinosaur. And yes, that's what Polacanthus means in Greek."

Dylan looked at them.

"They're like giant porcupines. I doubt anything could kill that thing outside of old age."

"Well, theropods are known to attack young, and it's doubtful those spines were even there at birth. Even a raptor could-Uh-oh. Speak of the devil."

A small pack of Dromaeosaurs were walking near the herd...and the vehicles.

"That could only be one animal: Deinonychus. Terrible Claw, and for good reason: the sickle of death on the third toe on both feet. This and other finds transformed the dinosaur world as we knew it. It helps transform T. Rex and other theropods into perfect killing machines rather then lumbering sloths. They're in the same family as Veronica's race, Velociraptor, but these guys can disembowel prey, unlike Veronica."

Then they heard a roar...a very loud roar.

A long lean body, a crocodile-like head and a huge claw on both hands signaled the entry of Britain's biggest theropod.

"Everyone, meet Barry."

'Barry' was Ron's informal name for Baryonyx walkeri, or Walker's Heavy Claw.

"Damn thing looks like an Irritator."

"Same family as both Spinosaurus and Irritator. Psy, spook the Ankylosaurs. Dylan, set up the time portal. We'll get three species for the price of one."

Michael looked at his brother.

"You're insane. I wouldn't do that."

"That's why Nigel hired me."

"Wait, three? You're going to..."

Ron hopped out.

"Oh, no."

His aunt watched as Ron taunted the raptors. Dylan jumped out and set up the time portal.

Ron started running from the pissed off raptors, herding them toward the portal.

His brother threw a flash bang grenade, and the herd ran to the time portal. The Baryonyx and the raptors followed.

Then five more Baryonyx appeared and ran after the herd.

"I asked for it! DYLAN!"

"Keep your panties on, Ron."

He ran past.

"Oh. That's not good." He activated the portal.

The three kinds of dinosaur ran through the portal, and Ron fell on his ass laughing.

"That wasn't fun."

"Well, now that we're done with that side trip..."

Back at the Park

A huge number of animals from porcupine-like dinosaurs to and Irritator copies to another kind of raptor came through the portal.

"For the love of-Nigel! Ron's done it again!"

"Get them out of there and into separate pens, Bob!"

Bob sighed.

"Knowing Ron, once again he'll find new and wonderful ways to give me a massive headache."

Three days later

"Cycad, cycad, cycad-"

"Will you quit naming every tree we drive by?"

Justyne chuckled.

For three days, they hadn't seen a single Iguanodon, and Ron was getting pissed off at Justyne's newfound skill at pissing him off.

"Conifer-"

"SHUT UP!"

Then the BMP and Warthog found what they were looking for.

A large herd of Iguanodon was walking in front of them, and Ron had an evil plan.

"Justyne, grab the time portal."

"Why me?"

"You've pissed me off and I'm not waking up Dylan. Go set it up in front of the herd."

Justyne sighed as she grabbed the two metal rods that created the time portal.

"What's the plan?"

"You activate the portal when they get close."

"That's it? No guns this time?"

"It's so simple, it's evil."

Justyne got out and set up the portal 500 meters away from the herd, right in front of them.

All they had to do was watch.

Ron pulled out his prehistoric animal handbook and found his next target, or rather, targets.

"They're close!"

"Then activate the portal!"

Justyne activated the portal and the Iguanodon herd walked right through. She walked back to the Warthog.

Ron closed the book.

"We're leaving. Time to go home."

Ron drove the Warthog through the time portal back home.

The next day

Ron walked away from the incubator with a number of baby Spinosaurs following him.

"It took a month, but the eggs finally hatched, and guess what? Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus."

They were following him, just like Bob had two Ornithomimus following him during the park's early days.

"We can't put them with the Spinosaurs; they'll eat them. This gives us a major problem."

Ron walked over to the N2, Prehistoric Park's nuclear sub.

"I'll let the little bastards tag along with us and Veronica. That raptor's not going to be accepted into the raptor pack, so I'll take her as a member of our team."

For In Gen Worker: Your favorite dinosaur, Baryonyx, is also one of my favorites, too.

And it's spelt _Baryonyx_, with two 'Y's.

I hope you all enjoy that next chapter!

Next Time: the most famous marine animals of the Mesozoic and Cenozoic Eras join the Park's roster.

Ja Ne!


	10. Marine Fame, Pt 1

Prehistoric Park

Marine Fame, Pt. 1

Ron drove another load of supplies to the N2, and Dylan looked at the man as he unloaded everything.

"I have no idea what he's doing, but he's been packing like crazy for two days: every dinosaur and extinct animal book we have that isn't in Nigel's office is in that sub, he has enough food for about three months, for the entire capture team, Veronica and those Spinosaurs of his, and a minisub! He's up to something."

Ron hopped into the N2.

"Ok, now to get the team."

Dylan entered the sub and looked at Ron.

"What are you up to?"

"We're going on a trip."

"But where? Come on, Ron, you've been doing a lot of packing just for you and that raptor."

"The entire team, dumbass. We're going to capture some fish."

"A long term capture mission. Nice."

The raptor and Ron gave a chuckle, or an amused croon in the case of Veronica.

"I'm scared, Ron. That raptor's acting more like you every day."

"Well, any animal that spends time around someone for long enough starts to act like them, birds included, and evidently, dinosaurs."

Dylan sat down.

"What're we after this time?"

"Well, I decided to go after a famous shark first. No one's ever seen them, but the name's feared enough."

"What is it?"

"Carcharodon Megalodon."

Dylan laughed.

"You're shitting me. No one's crazy-"

Both raptor and human chuckled and crooned.

"I should've shut my fucking mouth."

"Go get the team. Nigel should be back from his _mammoth_ trip."

"Just because Martha needs a real mammoth herd doesn't mean you can make jokes."

The raptor was the only one to show their amusement.

"Go get the team. I'm make one last trip and get the last of the supplies."

Dylan got out and got to one of the few American 4X4s in the park.

"The biggest motherfucking shark in history and Ron's planning to capture one? He's insane, and that raptor is taking after him! Then again, Nigel hired him because he is crazy." Ron and the young raptor drove back to the complex one last time.

Bob had heard of Ron's rather crazy plan.

Thankfully, he had a special area of the park's oceanfront penned in for big seaborne animals.

"Ron's not an idiot. If he can capture a Sarcosuchus, a shark can't be too hard."

Meanwhile, Ron and his team had boarded the N2 and were preparing to go out.

"We'd better have our wills in accord." "Oh, relax! All you guys have to do is set up the time portal!"

Michael, now one of Prehistoric Park's new game wardens under his younger brother's command, started crying.

"That thing is going to kill us."

Ron chuckled as Nigel boarded the sub.

"I heard you were going after some sharks."

"Megalodon. These guys are scared of it; hell, I'm scared, yet I'm going."

"They have good reason, Ron; Megalodon were almost the size of the whale shark."

Ron chuckled.

"Think bigger, Nigel. Biggest estimate is 20 meters."

Dylan laughed nervously. Ron activated the time portal.

"Alright, people. We're going through!"

Nigel got out of the N2 just before it went through.

The sub entered the waters of Oligocene California.

Ron and Veronica got to the minisub where the capture pens for the Cambrian animals were before Ron replaced them with the minisub dock.

He got into the minisub and Veronica followed.

He put on a headset and a modified one for Veronica, just so they could communicate with the N2.

"You should make landfall. I'll go looking for doom sharks." "_Better you then us_."

"Good luck, people. Set up base camp. We'll be back soon."

Back at the Park

Bob had set up a small anti-marine animal fence, so not even the biggest whale could break through.

"The fences are titanium and steel, so that those Megalodons can't break through."

Little did Bob know that Ron's monster shark was coming in very soon.

Back with Ron

"That's a big shark."

At 25 meters, this Megalodon was a female, bigger then any Carcharodon carcharias (scientific name for the Great White Shark) he'd ever seen.

Hell, it probably dwarfed most Megalodons!

"Veronica."

The Raptor crooned questioningly.

"We're going to need a bigger boat." (AN: I've always thought of Jaws as one of the last Megalodons on Earth, so Jaws needed a mention)

The shark was just cruising by.

It didn't see the sub.

Unfortunately, other Megalodons nearby did.

Ron started turning the sub away from the area, but the sharks were on his tail.

The sonar that Ron installed was going crazy.

He sighed as he calmly turned on the radio.

"DYLAN!"

"_Christ, Ron, what's up_?"

"I have a school of Megalodons after me and I hope those time portal buoys are set up!"

"_A school? What, the students decide to go to lunch_?"

"Not funny, Dylan. Time portal, now!"

"_By your command, boss. Buoys are 200 meters away and closing_."

The Megalodons would be half-way to eating a human and a raptor by the time they got there.

Thankfully, Ron's first job as a game hunter was to take care of a few great whites without killing them.

He drove a minisub like this one in a way sharks that a hard time catching.

Ron decided for some fancy driving.

The raptor hung on as Ron pulled the minisub through some hairy turns that the sharks couldn't match, but could follow.

Once Ron was past the buoys, Dylan activated the portal.

Ten Megalodons ended up in a salt water home at Prehistoric Park, where a new prey item, Texas Bull Steer, was to be fed to them.

Thankfully, the animals bred on their own, so all the keepers had to do was put them in the pens when it was feeding time.

Ron chuckled.

Megalodon was a success.

Back at the Park

Bob looked at the monsters Ron had brought back.

"My word."

Nigel nodded silently.

Megalodon was the biggest shark in history, bar none.

"Bob."

"Yeah, Nigel?"

"I think we're going to need a bigger boat."

"I think we need to get these sharks a bigger pen."

Back with Ron

Both Ron and Veronica got ashore with no trouble from any more Megalodons or other sharks and predatory whales.

"Enjoy being bait, mate?"

Ron chuckled as he patted Justyne's shoulder.

"No. I have a dinosaur to watch out for."

Just then, a weird looking wolf-like animal attacked the team.

"Great, Andrewsarchus mongoliensis. I hate these things. They aren't related to wolves or lions, but sheep!"

Veronica attacked the sheep-dog with her claws and teeth, mauling it badly and killing it with the sickle toe going into the throat, suffocating it and bleeding it out.

"That's what I love about raptors: no matter the odds, they always kill something."

She started eating the hoofed animal and Ron watched his baby raptor eat the mammal with no trouble.

"Sometimes, I love this job."

What, thought that I wouldn't try and bring back this evil shark?

Never think I won't bring back anything: Megalodon's my favorite shark, and I love that thing! Along with Spinosaurus and T. Rex, that thing could be the greatest predator of all time.

And why is Veronica taking after Ron? Easy: animals take after anything they stay around for a long time, in this case, Ron, and he nursed her back to health. Don't be surprised if she walks up to Ron with nesting material: I heard of a penguin doing that once.

Next time: in the Jurassic, the king of sea monsters is next.

Don't know what it is? Watch Walking with Dinosaurs part three.

Ja Ne!


	11. Marine Fame, Pt 2

Prehistoric Park

Marine Fame, Pt. 2

After nearly getting killed by a giant shark, Ron and Veronica sat down on a log, with the raptor cleaning her feathers.

"With the super-shark Megalodon back at the park, I thought it was time to find this little guy."

He showed the camera a picture of what looked like a fish.

"Ophthalmosaurus or Eye Lizard. This guy's an Ichthyosaur, or Fish Lizard, because he looks like a fish. They became quite famous after they appeared in Walking with Dinosaurs, and we are going to grab one."

The other game hunters were a bit worried.

"We've watched _Walking With Dinosaurs_, and there's one thing that worries us."

Justyne and Dylan showed them a picture of something bigger then Megalodon: Liopleurodon.

"This guy's Greek name means Smooth-Sided Tooth, but he's the biggest carnivore on the planet. The N2 would be scrap metal if we ran into that thing."

"We'd need a battleship to catch this thing."

Ron got into the sub, and found where they were supposed to go: Great Britain. Oxfordshire, to be exact.

Ron had three objectives: capturing an Ophthalmosaurus, or Ophthalmosaurs, the secondary objective of capturing a mating pair of Liopleurodons, and, if they landed near an island, capturing a theropod dinosaur named Eustreptospondylus, or well-curved vertebra.

The time portal was reset for 149 million years ago, and they went through after cleaning up their temporary campsite.

Back at the Park

The Megalodon were acting fishy.

Not surprising, since they are fish.

After eating the Texas Steers that Bob put in, they swam around, and they were doing something...odd.

"Nigel, what are those things doing?"

"Well, it seems the big ones are females, just like great whites. I think the sharks are mating."

Bob gagged and ran off.

The sight of mating sharks was a pretty one.

Nigel looked at a picture of an animal he was going to bring back.

It looked like a bigger version of Baryonyx.

"Ron won't be happy about this. Suchomimus is Baryonyx on steroids."

And Baryonyx reminded him of Irritator.

149 mya: Great Britain

Ron watched as the N2 swam past a school of ammonites, an animal had commanded respect for their rather beautiful shells.

Veronica looked at them too, seeing them as armored food.

After all, raptors were as smart as wild dogs, if not domesticated ones, and couldn't understand beauty, but they understood emotions like all animals that had a family life. "I'm going to take a look at those ammonites. In fact, I'm going to bring them back to the park."

"The Nautilus is enough for that kind of animal, Ron!"

"Different branch and nowhere near related!" (AN: It's true. It's like comparing Tyrannosaurus Rex with Spinosaurus)

Ron got into the minisub and his raptor joined him.

Dylan sighed. "Once again, I think he's not going to make it."

Behind the minisub was a Liopleurodon.

Back at the Park

Prehistoric Park's new feeding program was working.

The Texas Steers were the only non-endangered animal in the park that had could be fed to the carnivores, and they were imported at a high rate.

Bob sighed.

"While Nigel wouldn't like it, Ron said that, in the end, we'd have to release these animals into the wild. The Raptors need to keep up their hunting skills, and they stopped eating the meat we kept bringing them."

Then the larger Deinonychus pack killed a bull steer with the speed of a roadrunner.

"That is the most evil animal I've ever seen. The Velociraptors are better behaved, more civilized, but I guess the bigger you are, the brutish you act."

Then he spotted a nest.

"Oh, my God, not the raptors, too! When did this happen?"

It seemed that the only worse then a huge number of Ornithomimus were even larger numbers of Dromaeosaurs or raptors.

Back with Ron

"Why does every prehistoric animal keep trying to kill me?"

Then he heard an indignant croon.

"Ok, not you, Veronica, but seriously!"

The bull was trying to kill them, but they had bigger problems.

They were on their way to a beach, where the N2 couldn't reach them, but at least the Liopleurodon couldn't kill the pair.

Ron managed to beach the minisub and he came face to face with a Megalosaur: Eustreptospondylus.

"Well, fuck."

While half the size of Allosaurus, at 1.5 tons, Eustreptospondylus was still an apex predator on land.

Veronica hissed at the Megalosaur, but it was unfazed as it walked off. Ron chuckled.

"I'll be back."

He climbed out of the sub

Back at the Park

After a few days, Nigel came back with another Spinosaur: Suchomimus.

It was a bigger version of Baryonyx, and another theropod added to the park's huge numbers.

He'd go get a few small herbivores on his next trip.

"Now that Bob's gotten the Suchomimus out of the-"

The time portal opened, and a medium-sized theropod ran through the portal.

"Only Ron could find a dinosaur on his ocean trip!"

He chuckled as the dinosaur growled.

Back in the past

Ron sighed as his shut off the time portal.

"I hate doing that."

He got back to the sub, where his little raptor was sleeping.

"For a killer Raptor, you know how to look cute."

He got to the depth where the Ichthyosaurs were swimming.

"Hey, Justyne, you there?"

"Yo, boss! You're alive! Hey, Dylan! You owe me 50 bucks!"

"Damn it, Ron! You keep surviving!"

"My job. Get the time portal ready on my command."

Then Veronica hissed.

A Liopleurodon was right behind them.

And it wasn't alone.

Three more were coming.

They followed the sub back to the N2.

"Activate the portal on my mark."

"Got it."

"NOW!"

Ron sped by the portal before it activated, and the four animals went through.

Prehistoric Park

Bob saw four of the biggest animals in history come through the time portal and enter the pool.

"Oh, my God. Nigel!"

The founder of Prehistoric Park ran over to see Ron's newest catch.

"Liopleurodon, one of the largest carnivores in history. And Ron caught one!"

"I counted four, Nigel."

Nigel chuckled as the four animals split off and swam to the far corners of the pen.

"I wonder if they lay eggs."

"Bob, they're too big to climb on land!"

Back in the past

Ron chuckled.

"Now for the fish to go through."

After shutting off the portal, Ron thought of a plan.

The Ophthalmosaurs had lungs, so he could set up a wider time portal; he didn't want to tranq them: far too dangerous.

The N2 was still on the surface, and they had the equipment he needed.

He told them about the plan, and they started planting beacons in a 5 square kilometer grid.

"This hasn't been tried before, but, what the hell, right?"

3 hours later, Ron got ready to activate the super-sized time portal. "Ok, there's a 50/50 chance that either at least 20 Ophthalmosaurs go to the Park, or I destroy the universe. Oh, well."

Ron activated the enlarged portal.

Thankfully, the universe didn't blow up at will.

The Ichthyosaurs swam right through, where they would go through three meters of water, and take their first 21st century breath.

All of the animals went through, and Ron shut down the portal.

"Well, that was fun. Back to work, people."

It's been a while, but I'm back!

I'm got to make a list of all the animals in the park, minus the ones that Nigel captured.

16 Edaphosaurus boanerges

7 Dimetrodon grandis (1 adult, 6 hatchlings)

6 Dilophosaurus wetherilli

4 Coelophysis bauri

4 Anomalocaris Canadensis

3 Olenoides serratus

School of Haikouichthys ercaicunensis

36 Quetzalcoatlusnorthropi

2 Irritator__challengeri

6 Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus

4 Sarcosuchus imperator

4 Postosuchus kirkpatricki

60 Placerias

3 Eoraptor lunensis, 16 eggs

2 Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis

36 Plateosaurus engelhardti

18 Saltasaurus loricatus

2 Carnotaurus sastrei

2 Carcharodontosaurus saharicus

14 Argentinosaurus huinculensis

7 Velociraptor mongoliensis, one named Veronica and semi-domesticated

1 Therizinosaurus cheloniformis

2 Tarbosaurus bataar

6 Allosaurus fragilis

14 Diplodocus carnegii

6 Ceratosaurus nasicornis

8 Dryosaurus Altus

Unknown number of Peteinosaurus zambellii

24 Iguanodon bernissartensis

16 Polacanthusfoxii

6 Deinonychus antirrhopus

6 Baryonyx walkeri

4 Carcharodon Megalodon

20 Ophthalmosaurus icenius

1 Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis

4 Liopleurodon ferox

That's a lot of animals. But I ain't done yet!

More animals are to come!

Next Time: The Loch Ness Monster's closest relative, Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus, comes to life once more.

And yes, all of the names are the species and the type.

Ja Ne!


	12. Marine Fame, Pt 3

Prehistoric Park

Marine Fame, Pt. 3

Ron chuckled as his 3 month trip was coming to a close.

He had one last animal to find.

"It's a unique animal, and it's an ancestor of Liopleurodon: Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus. Plesiosaurus means Near Lizard, because it's more like normal reptiles then the Ichthyosaurs."

But Ron needed to balance out the plant and meat eating animals.

"While I handle Plesiosaurus, the others will capture some land based herbivores like Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus."

The team set up the time portal for a Cretaceous dinosaur raid.

"They'll bring the animals here, to the Late Jurassic, before bringing them back to the park. Me and Veronica, on the other hand, will go after an animal whose style of swimming will be lost to time."

Ron got into the N2 and his raptor followed suit.

Back at the park

Bob had no trouble feeding Ron's new arrivals, but he wouldn't go anywhere near the Megalodons.

Thankfully, the Liopleurodons were nice, as long as you didn't get too close.

One of the steers was eaten by one when it got too close to drink.

The Ichthyosaurs were eating salmon, and everything was going well.

But the number of Ichthyosaurs was getting higher.

"Ron caught them in the breeding season. How does he bloody do it?"

199 million years ago

Ron watched as the N2 went through the portal.

Three Plesiosaurs swam by the sub, and they looked amazing.

"Nigel Marvin, eat your heart out." R

on surfaced the sub and made landfall.

Two small theropods with different colors but almost the same size as Coelophysis were looking at him, but they were wary of the raptor that walked with him.

"I've seen these things. The miniseries _When Dinosaurs Roamed America_ called them Syntarsus, but that name belongs to a beetle, so the species was renamed Megapnosaurus, or Big Dead Lizard. These guys are related to-"

A roar was heard. Ron sighed.

"Aw, crap."

A Dilophosaurus walked over.

It didn't know what Ron was, as it had been 1 million years since he'd been here.

The Megapnosaurs backed off.

The Dilophosaurus roared and attacked the smaller theropods.

Veronica screeched at the larger theropod, but

Ron's new SPAS-12 scared off the carnivore when he fired it.

The smaller ones looked at him, and Ron had an idea.

"Thankfully, I have a time portal."

He was going to bring them back to the park.

Back at the Park

Bob was looking in at the raptors.

"I'm happy that Ron brings back more carnivores then plant eaters. At least they eat any kind of meat. The dinosaurs, the sauropods more then anything, only eat cycads and ferns. But he told me about dinosaur crap with grass in it. It's from India, so-"

"Bob! We need you at the time portal!"

He got in his jeep and drove to the time portal.

Two small theropods ran through it.

"Well, that's a small help."

Back in the Past: 149 mya

Justyne ran through the time portal with three Stegosaurs after her.

She was almost hit by the tail spikes, known as a thagomizer, on a male.

They walked to the tree line, and the stegosaurs started eating the plants.

"Now I know how Ron feels. But he runs from carnivores, and these guys just wanted food."

Then the portal opened again.

Michael ran through with a pair of Ankylosaurus after him.

"How does Ron do this?"

199 mya

Ron put the time portal's generator away and returned to the sub with Veronica.

Now was the time to catch a Plesiosaurus.

"Come on, you little bastards. Where are you?"

Then he found a huge number of them.

"Damn. Look at them. Swimming around like turtles."

Ron pulled out a fish bucket.

"I'm going to bait them, and get them back to the park."

Prehistoric Park: Aquatic pens

The time portal opened when Bob just got there.

"Oh, my."

20 Plesiosaurs swam through.

Then the N2 came through.

The Plesiosaurs beached themselves and started to sleep. Nigel ran over to look at them.

"Ron! You are wonderful!"

The N2 got to the docks and the two passengers got out.

The raptor crooned and ran out. Ron jumped out.

"Like my handiwork?"

"Ron, I love it! Plesiosaurs?"

"Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus, actually."

Capture pen

The time portal opened and three Stegosaurs (Stegosaurus stenops) and two Ankylosaurs (Ankylosaurus magniventris) walked through with the capture team walking after them.

Bob and Nigel discovered the two Jurassic and Cretaceous types of animal.

Michael laughed.

"I love this job!"

Ron had another capture mission planned for a newly discovered animal.

"It was found last year, in Spain. It's called Miragaia. It's a relative of Stegosaurus, but it's got a long neck compared to other Stegosaurs. Me and Veronica will go alone this time."

He hopped in the Warthog and got to the time portal.

Veronica crooned and followed him.

Ron got to the portal and saw Bob shepherding five ornithischian (bird-hipped) dinosaurs out of the pen.

"Ah, Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus. The tails on those things are called thagomizers, 'after the late Thag Simmons', according to _The Far Side_ comic strip series. The name's official, so if you survive a strike from those things, you could say you got thagomized."

He chuckled and went through the portal, back 145 million years.

Dedicated to In Gen Worker, who doesn't like sharks.

Next Time: A new dinosaur, discovered at the same time, is brought back to the Park: Raptorex.

Ja Ne!


	13. Thief King

Prehistoric Park

Thief King

Ron came back through the portal with 6 Miragaia and a pair of large theropods after him.

Ron managed to get the theropods, known to him as Megalosaurus, away from the stegosaurs. (AN: In Gen Worker: Miragaia belongs to the stegosaur family)

He got them close to the herd of sauropods, and fired his M4A1 at the pair.

They quickly went down. Bob ran over and saw the sleeping dinosaurs.

"That's new!"

"Get them to a paddock!"

Three days later

Ron's new home, which looked like Nigel's, was full of books on prehistoric animals and the ones that died out close to modern times.

"I've discovered a new animal from China. It's a Tyrannosaur, just like T. Rex, but 100th the size."

He showed them a picture.

It was an adult T. Rex, but a man stood beside it.

It was half his size.

"This is Raptorex. It's the size of Veronica, and it's a feathered version of T. Rex."

Ron chuckled.

"That's right: feathered."

He gave Veronica a large piece of steak, which she ate with hungry glee, and they got to the Warthog.

Bob ran over to them.

"Hold up, Ron!"

Ron looked at the keeper.

"What's up?"

"I'd like to know what you're going after."

"A mini T-Rex." "Mini? How small?"

"About the size of a Velociraptor."

"_That_ small? That's amazing!"

Ron drove off, and he got to the Miragaia paddock.

Dylan was getting them used to humans, mainly by petting them.

"Well, this is cute. I'll leave him behind; let him get the dinosaurs used to us. Then again, Bob can handle that. DYLAN!"

He turned to see Ron and the Warthog.

"Sorry. Coming, Ron! What're we after?"

"You'll see."

They drove off. The capture team was waiting at the time portal with the BMP-2.

Justyne and Michael were wondering what they were after this time.

"Hey, Ron! What's up?"

"We're going after a Tyrannosaur."

"Another T. Rex?"

"Smaller."

"Albertosaurus?"

"Smaller."

"Alioramus?"

"Smaller."

"There's a smaller Tyrannosaur then Alioramus?"

"Raptorex." Many of the hunters had no idea what it was.

"Think of a T. Rex, only one hundred times smaller."

"That's small. Where are we going to get the damn thing?"

"China."

"I don't want to go to China! I hate Chinese food! It goes right through me!"

Ron sighed.

"Funny, 'Achmed'. Get in the APC."

Ron activated the time portal and drove through it, back 125 million years to prehistoric China.

A number of large parrot-like dinosaurs were eating nearby.

Ron knew what they were: Psittacosaurus, Theo's great-grand cousin. Less then a meter long, with odd feather-like quills on the top of the tail, they were perfect prey for Raptorex.

Then the man, or rather dinosaur, of the hour arrived.

Raptorex, a Tyrannosaur with feathers, was hunting...in packs.

8 of them were there, and with chicks.

"You've gotta be shitting me. They're so cute!"

The chicks were the size of a small prairie chicken, and covered in downy feathers.

Ron giggled.

"That's so fucking cute."

He was scaring everyone except Veronica; she was used to this.

"Tranq the adults. We'll pick up the chicks."

"Ron, T Rex's bite is infectious."

Terrance, Matilda's brother, knew this best.

He got bitten by his sister and got septicemia because of it.

It took two operations and a rather amusingly destroyed OR to save the T Rex sub-adult.

"Oh, come on. Use the netgun."

Justyne found the netgun used on the Microraptors.

Ron, still amused by the cute looking dino chicks, fired at the adult Raptorexes, knocking them out.

Justyne used the net gun to catch the chicks.

Ron ran over and picked the net up.

"Cute little bastards!"

Ron looked at the Ceratopsians.

The look on his face clearly yelled evil.

He took aim at the adult Psittacosaurs.

Dylan sighed as Ron opened fire with tranq rounds.

Michael looked at Dylan.

"Does this happen a lot?"

Dylan nodded.

"Yeah, it does. A lot."

Back at the Park

The Warthog and the BMP-2 came through the time portal.

The smile on Ron's face scared Bob.

"The dinosaurs are yours, Bobby."

He drove off with the Warthog. He was planning something.

"With the mini-Rex safe, I'm deciding to go after a famous bird: the famous Dodo."

Ron loved these birds.

They survived for thousands of years with no predators, and humanity was the one thing that killed them all.

"I love the Dutch. They were explorers back in the 17th century. But, they are the reason the Dodo is gone, and I'm going to correct that and bring them back." (AN: No offence to Dutch readers, but Dutch explorers found the island where they lived. It's their fault, not your own, so don't take it personally)

Ron returned to his new home and got to his study, finding a book on extinct birds.

"The dodo was discovered in the 17th century, so I'm going back before then by 800 years, to the crowning of Charlemagne."

He found a picture of a dodo, showing the famous bird to the camera.

Ron returned to the Warthog with a netgun.

"I'm going to get the dodo as a present for Bob, as he wants something that's small, and Nigel, since he loves birds."

He drove to the time portal, when there wasn't anyone there.

He wanted it to be a surprise.

He reprogrammed the time portal to 800 AD, to the island of Mauritius.

He drove onto a beach, much like the Dutch back in the 1600s.

And once he entered the forest, he found some seeds.

"Tambalacoque, the dodo tree. This tree is almost dead back in our time because of the extinction of the dodo. I'll just grab a few of these, and bring them back to the park."

Ron started grabbing the pits and put them in a large container.

"Thankfully, Veronica isn't here, otherwise-"

Then he heard squawking from behind him.

A number of chicken-sized birds were looking at him and squawking.

"Well, well. Dodos. These little guys are coming back with me after I find a few more."

He got back to the Warthog with the seeds, and found a number of seeds along the way.

He put them in the Warthog with the container, and decided to explore the island to find a dodo breeding site.

He found it, and thousands of eggs, three hours later.

He decided to steal eggs later, and set up camp near the site. He went to sleep with the dodos looking at the tent.

Back at the Park

Bob was looking for Ron.

He had gone missing during the night, and he wasn't in the park. He checked the time portal.

"Oh, you bastard. He went back in time. Sure as hell better come back safe. Prehistoric Park's got a zero-death record. I want it kept that way!"

Mauritius: 800 AD

Ron woke up to the sound of dodos squawking.

He got up and decided to net the little birds.

He grabbed the netgun and fired, trapping three of them.

"Relax, you little bastards."

He managed to put them in a large cage, then reloaded the netgun.

Then he heard the sound of the BMP-2 coming at him.

Dylan was standing on the top of it.

"Oh, crap."

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?"

"Catching birds; what do you think?"

"Well, why the hell didn't you tell us about this little trip?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise! Besides, you're spooking the dodos!"

"These things are dodos? No wonder you wanted to keep it a surprise. Nigel would love them!"

"Then grab the netgun and start capturing them!"

Back at the Park

Nigel sent Ron's team after him to see if he was alright.

Then the time portal opened and both the Warthog and the BMP-2 came through.

Ron jumped out and chuckled.

"Hey, Nigel. I brought back a present. I know you love birds, so..."

He pulled out a bird.

"Is that a dodo?"

"Yeah, and I caught a few for you. They're all in the BMP-2. The Warthog's got all the eggs. It's a thank you gift for bringing me to work in this place! I love this job!"

Hundreds of eggs were in the back of the Warthog, all dodo ones.

"Wow! You saved a whole colony! This will save a whole race of trees!"

"Brought back the seeds, too. We can plant them in the park after the dodos eat them."

"Wait, they _what_?"

Raptorex and the dodo: two new additions to Prehistoric Park.

As a gift to In Gen Worker, who seems to be the only reviewer, I've included the newly found Raptorex, which is a Mini-T. Rex, which was discovered when Miragaia was, only in China.

And the dodo is a great bird, so I say screw you, extinction!

Next Time: Albertosaurus and another breakout!

Ja Ne!


	14. Alberta Lizard

Prehistoric Park

Alberta Lizard

Ron finished the paperwork that Nigel failed to do.

"Paperwork's not fun for most people, but I actually read through it."

Veronica was curled up on Ron's bed, sleeping.

"And, as we're actually starting to run out of room in the Park, Nigel's planning to release the Ornithomimus flock into the wild, as long as we can handle the poachers."

Ron pulled out a book.

"I'm planning to bring a few more back to get breeding numbers up, which, ironically, has gotten higher. We now have 50 of them and almost half of that number is chicks. I'm planning to capture a small Tyrannosaur. Now, by small, I mean smaller then T Rex. Me and it have the same name: Albert. Albertosaurus, which has the same body plan, but is half the adult size."

Ron chuckled as he signed his full name-Ronald Peter Albert Pinkerton-on the last paper.

He cracked his knuckles and ran to the Warthog.

Veronica woke up and followed him like a love-sick puppy.

Ron started the engine and drove to the time portal where his brother, Dylan and Justyne were waiting.

"What is with that Raptor?"

"She likes me."

Michael tried to pet her and got bitten for his troubles.

Thankfully, it didn't draw blood.

It _did_, however, hurt like a bitch.

"OW! FUCK!"

She let go, and Ron pet her to see if she'd do that to him.

She didn't.

"She likes me a lot."

"And just tolerates us because we're around you all the time. What're we after today?"

"Albertosaurus: Alberta's Lizard."

"The half-pint T Rex? This'll be easy."

Ron cocked his M4A1.

"Nigel's going to release the Ornithomimus flock into the wild and I have to find more. This is going to be hard."

They boarded the Warthog and drove through the portal, appearing near a herd of Triceratops.

These, however, weren't the same species as Theo: they were Triceratops prorsus, an earlier breed from 70 million years ago.

Then Ron saw a small herd of a dying breed: Zuniceratops, which was the ancestor of the Triceratops nearby.

"I think Nigel would love one of those."

Ron got out and Veronica followed him.

"That raptor's lovesick."

"Well, Ron did nurse her back to health. Hence, the unflinching loyalty."

Ron set up the time portal, planning to catch the herd of Zuniceratops.

Veronica watched as Ron fired his rather loud SPAS-12, scaring the herd toward the time portal.

He activated it, and the herd ran through.

Veronica turned to see a copy of her: a wounded Dromaeosaurus.

Michael ran over to the dinosaur, seeing that the raptor was hurt badly.

The leg was broken, and the right hand was sprained.

It wouldn't survive in the wild.

"Ron, we need to get this one back to the Park."

"Get it back there, and I'll find a pack to go with it."

It hissed at Michael and the other keepers.

When Ron got close, it calmed down.

"Like I said, if it isn't Grama and birds, it's you and Dromaeosaurs!"

Ron picked up the wolf-sized dinosaur. Veronica crooned at her younger (geologically speaking) counterpart.

Ron activated the portal and the pair walked through.

Back at the Park

Bob watched as a herd of Triceratops ran through, before noticing that the nose horn wasn't there and that they were the size of cows, rather then rhinos.

Then Ron, carrying a dinosaur, and Veronica walked through.

"We've got a wounded dinosaur here!"

Vet surgery: 6 hours later

Veronica was eating a small steak while Ron drank a cup of coffee.

"Doesn't matter if it's Columbian or British, I still don't have the taste for this crap."

Ron put the cup on the floor and Veronica managed to pop the led off, and drank some of the coffee.

She coughed it up.

"Evidently, Veronica doesn't, either."

Ron wasn't sure what the coffee would do to the small raptor, but Ron knew it wouldn't be good.

Then Suzanne walked over.

"She'll be fine. I've put on a splint and got the arm in a sling."

"She? If it isn't female Velociraptors, it's female Dromaeosaurs!"

"And those Deinonychus are comfortable near you, and those ones are male and female."

"It seems I've got a way with Raptors. I've got to get back to work."

Ron and Veronica left the building and got to a jeep.

70 mya: Alberta, Canada; future site of Dinosaur Provincial Park

Dylan ran from a small pack of Daspletosaurus, a larger relative of Albertosaurus.

Justyne and Michael, chasing after the 4 huge animals and the idiot who decided to piss them off.

When Dylan got past the time portal, Michael activated it, and the 4 animals went through.

"Not Albertosaurus, but it'll do."

Then Ron and Veronica walked through.

"You caught a Tyrannosaur?"

"Too big to be Albertosaurus."

"Daspletosaurus. Means 'frightful lizard'."

"Well, Dylan knows that! He was stupid enough to get too close and poke one in the nose!"

"Nice one, Dylan. Let's go find us some Albertosaurs."

Ron replaced Justyne in the driver's seat and Dylan hopped on the gun.

Then they spotted a park of Dromaeosaurus fighting one another.

"I guess we found the pack."

Veronica crooned, and the raptors looked at the Warthog.

"Oh, shit."

They ran toward the Warthog, and Veronica hopped out.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Remember Martha and the elephant herd? They accepted her as a member of the herd, despite being different species."

One male hissed at Veronica, but she hit him with her clawed hand, causing a deep wound.

He backed down and backed off.

"Now that I think about it, they're members of the same family and they do look alike. The raptor we rescued must've been their Alpha female, and the rest were fighting for leadership rights. And Veronica's a bit bigger then them, so..."

"She's their Alpha female now?"

"Yeah."

Then they saw a herd of hadrosaurs walking by near a river.

"No crest. And at this time, it would have to be Maiasaura, the 'Good Mother Lizard'."

Ron chuckled.

"And they're pray for Albertosaurus."

Veronica crooned and hopped into the Warthog.

The smaller, younger raptors were curious why she did that, but they joined her, surrounding Dylan.

"Aw, crap."

If the raptors could smile evilly, they would've.

Ron drove ahead of the herd.

Back at the Park

Bob watched as the Zuniceratops and Theo were eating in their paddock.

"Ron knows how to make us all feel better here. He brought these guys back so Theo wouldn't lonely."

Then he remembered the new Tyrannosaurs.

"Daspletosaurus is smaller then T Rex, and just as good at hunting. And they seem to have taken a liking to the steers."

When he got back to the time portal, it activated and a herd of animals that looked a lot like Iguanodon walked through.

Nigel, who decided to check on Ron's progress, saw them.

"Maiasaura. Ron, you know how to find an animal we never had before!"

70 mya

Ron chuckled, and soon a pack of Albertosaurus, ran after the herd.

"Oh, shit! If they run through-"

It was too late.

The Maiasaura herd would start to stampede, and cause what the damned Troodon did less then a year ago: pure chaos.

Ron drove the Warthog through the portal, and they saw that the capture pen was completely destroyed.

"Oh, hell."

Ron got out of the Warthog, and saw that the herd was deep into the park: where all the animals were kept.

Ron wasn't worried about the T Rexes: they had chicks to protect, nor was he worried about the Irritators, because they still feared him or even the raptors, because they liked him.

He was worried about the Sauropod herd.

If they were spooked, everything they had rebuilt over the past year was for nothing.

Thankfully, Bob and Nigel were already stopping the Albertosaurs, but the Maiasaura were a different story.

Ron got back in the Warthog and caught up with the herd.

They'd already destroyed the Spinosaurus paddock, but the dinosaurs were too busy eating to notice.

Ron got to the front of the herd, and they stopped when the raptors, excluding Veronica, attacked the leader of the herd.

Thankfully, they stopped when Ron fired his shotgun.

8 weeks later

Everything was fine back at Prehistoric Park.

The Maiasaura were in their new paddock, eating, and in the case of the wounded patriarch, recovering well.

The new Dromaeosaurs were now following Ron, and copying Veronica's actions.

Bob's favorite dinosaurs, the Ornithomimus, were now living in the badlands of Alberta, which seemed the perfect place for them.

Ron was reading a book to find the animal he'd recover next.

And that's Season Two!

I'm not finished with Prehistoric Park, though! There are still animals to recover and times to go to!

I hope you enjoyed this story!

Ja Ne!


End file.
